No If , Ands , Or Buts !
by RomanceQueen11
Summary: Takes place 24 hours after "Sexy". We go inside the lives of Santana and Brittany after everything that went down. Will they end up together or is Artie Brittany's one true love? I'm actually making a sequel called Hold It Against Me, so look out for it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_But still, I have to accept…that I love you. I love you, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." _

The words floated in Santana's head as she laid on her bed and glanced at a picture of her and Brittany on her nightstand. She grabbed the photo and rolled over onto her back and eyed it curiously. You could tell she loved Brittany with all her heart, it was clear. She didn't try her best to hide it, now that she thought about it. Still, apart of her hoped no one knew of her feelings just yet. Being an open bi-sexual at McKinely High wasn't on the top of her to-do list.

_Buzz … Buzz_

Santana's phone vibrated loudly on the nightstand. She reluctantly sat up on the bed and grabbed her phone. When she saw the caller ID she sighed heavily and held the phone tight in her hands.

Brit.

Did she want to talk to her? No. But she knew sooner or later she would have to say at least a few words. Maybe a mere hello or something, no matter what happened at Brittany's locker Santana knew that they would always be best friends.

She picked up her phone to answer the call, but Brittany had hung up. Santana sighed and dropped back onto her bed still clutching the picture of her and Brittany.

_Buzz… Buzz_

Santana didn't want to move, she felt that if she were to move she would regret it. Yet, she sat up yet again and grabbed her phone, this time it was a text.

**Brit**: _Please talk to me_

Santana gridded her teeth together, she didn't truly wanted to reply. She wanted Brittany to know that she was hurt and broken hearted, though after much thinking she understood where Brittany was coming from, it just hurt to think that she was second choice to Artie.

_Buzz … Buzz _

The phone was still plastered in her hand, she picked it up and eyed the text then flopped backwards on her bed and picked up the picture of her and Brittany and found herself crying until she fell asleep.

**Brit:** _I've been afraid of changing, cause I've built my life around you. But times make you bolder…You're so bold Santana, so amazing. I love you, Santana. Please talk to me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brittany stared at her phone ready for a text back at any moment from Santana but she would never receive it. She laid on her bed and eyed the two pictures on her nightstand; one was of her wheelchair bounded boyfriend, Artie, who once she saw his smile she couldn't help but smile. And beside his was of her ex-cheerleader best friend, Santana, who she, without planning, fell in love with.

Brittany rolled over on her side and eyed her clock. It was past eleven at night. She has a Spanish test in the morning, though she was pretty sure she was going to fail it because Becky was now switched out of the class she figured she still might as well get a goods night rest.

She looked at her phone once more before sliding in under her pillow and falling into a deep sleep.

_The next day…_

Brittany made her way towards her locker in a slow walk, she didn't get much sleep last night with the constant people taking over her mind and filling it with pointless conversations and weird hats. Of course, she didn't realize it was a dream until her alarm went off.

She opened her locker and found her Spanish book; she picked it up and glanced over it once not really knowing what it was saying. She looked up to see Santana making her way down the hallway.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled, Santana looked at her and paused. It looked as if she didn't know whether to come over or not, apparently she had no choice because her locker was right beside her's.

Santana opened her locker rather quickly without making eye contact with Brittany at all. She grabbed her backpack and rummaged through it for a text book.

"So, those people came back." Brittany said casually.

Still, Santana made no movement that she heard her.

"I'm starting to think they're trying to take over my brain, they keep doing different things every night. Last night they were in funny hats."

Santana found her text book and put it into her locker.

"You were one of the people…" Brittany said almost mouse-like, "Were you under my pillow?"

Santana sighed, "No." Still no eye contact was made, "You were dreaming, Brittany."

"I got you to talk to me!" Brittany yelled with glee. Santana closed her locker and positioned her backpack on her back.

"Yes, fine, you got me to talk to you, satisfied?"

"No, why won't you look at me?"

Santana looked around the crowded hallway; she saw Sam and Artie having a discussion that looked to be nothing of importance. Finn and Quinn were giving each other the eye from across the hall and Rachel was seen watching them desperately.

"I don't need to look at you to talk to you."

"It would help; it looks like you're talking to the door."

"Maybe I am."

"But doors can't talk back…Can they?"

Santana sighed again and turned to look at her shoes, "No, doors can't talk Brittany."

"Then why are you talking to one?"

"I'm not!" Santana yelled, her anger was building up inside of her and she couldn't control her emotions anymore. She thought she could but being inches away from Brittany, the girl she poured her heart out to, in this same spot less than 24 hours ago was not something she expected to do so soon.

"You just don't get it…You never do…" Santana said shaking her head.

"Santana?"

Santana looked up at her, "Looking at you is like a poison, don't you see that? Less than 24 hours ago I stood here and told you I loved you…"

"San, I know and I'm sor…"

"Don't even say you're sorry again."

"But I am, I am sorry. I love you; you have to know that I do."

"You make me feel like a second choice, Brit."

"But you're not!"

"Artie? Artie over me?"

"I couldn't break his heart."

"So you break mine instead?"

Brittany was silent and turned to her locker and grabbed her Spanish book again, she closed it shut and leaned her head against it breathing softly.

"I don't know what to say…I just want my friend back."

"I told you it would be better without feelings, but you pushed it…"

"I was confused, our relationship was confusing."

"Shoes confuse you."

"They're twins, how do you know which one is left and which one is right?"

"That's not the point, Brittany. I was fine without emotions and feelings…"

"No you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"You think you were because you never talked about feelings."

"Feelings are dumb to have, they make you cry and yell and do things that you don't normally do."

"Like this?"

Santana paused, "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. You were just that blonde girl I met at cheerleading camp, nothing more nothing less."

"We can't predict what will happen, San."

"You're right; we can't, because if I could I would have stopped myself from meeting you."

"Why?"

"So the only hot girl I would have to love would be myself." Santana slammed her locker and stormed off leaving Brittany dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The walk to Glee Club seemed like the walk of death for Santana, her body felt limp and numb. She couldn't describe this feeling but she knew that it was a feeling she didn't want to endure. She had been safe all day without running into Brittany and Artie being a couple. Any time she saw either one they were alone or with Becky or Tina respectively.

Walking into Glee Club now and seeing Brittany and Artie all in love wasn't something Santana was ready to see, but she knew just like talking to Brittany she would have to get it over with.

She entered the choir room and noticed Sam sitting in the back row with a seat waiting for her. He patted the seat for her to sit beside him and she did so without so much of a glance at him.

"I tried calling you last night." He whispered in her ear.

"I was asleep." She lied.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Color Me Mines tonight."

"Isn't that the place you wanted to drag Quinn to?"

Sam hesitated, "Well, yeah but…"

"I don't do left over invitations, Sam."

As Sam tried to pick his lip off the floor, Santana's eyes wondered down the rows until she found herself looking at Brittany and Artie. Though they were sitting together rather close, there was hardly any form of love between them. Santana couldn't help but smile when she saw this.

Mr. Schue made his way into the room and pulled out a marker and wrote on the board.

_Confessions._

"Confessions?" Finn questioned.

"Confessions." Mr. Schue said with a nod, "We all have at least one thing that we all have hidden deep in our souls that we know need to be confessed."

Brittany subtly eyed Santana, who, out of the corner of her eye, eyed Brittany back.

"That's our assignment?" Tina asked, "To find a song that describes our _confession_?"

"More than just a confession." Mr. Schue walked a few paces ahead and placed his briefcase on the piano, "It's a soul intervention, it's time for everyone to release their anger and their hate and their many mixed feelings. Now no one will truly know what you're confessing except for you. This lesson isn't to pry into anyone's lives it's for you and only you to release every feeling you've ever had. This lesson isn't really a lesson; it's a revelation for yourself."

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel had her hand raised high above her head.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"What if you don't have a confession?"

"Everyone has a confession, Rachel."

"Yeah, you can confess to how you're annoying and mildly obsessed with people you can't have." Santana said, the words slipping from her mouth.

Rachel turned her head to Santana slightly, "People I can't have? Do I have to start with you?"

"With me?" Santana looked shock, "What's there to say hobbit?"

"Where do I begin?"

"Ladies enough!" Silence filled the choir room as Santana leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, "Everyone has a confession Rachel, just try and dig deep inside of you and you'll find it."

The bell rang and the choir room was immediately drained from its students, Brittany turned back quickly to look at Santana then wheeled Artie out of the room.

Rachel stood over her chair fixing her book bag as Santana made her way towards her.

"Listen hobbit, I don't know your game plan but whatever it is it's not going to work." Santana said in a clear voice.

"I don't have a game plan, Santana, but clearly you do." Rachel grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. Santana stood in front of her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just lucky your boyfriend is too thick to see it." Rachel whispered. Santana grabbed Rachel's arm.

"I'm warning you troll."

"Are you going to fight me, Santana? What exactly would that prove? No one in this club knows but me, you and Brittany." Santana released her arm.

"No one knows what?"

"Singing Landslide was an amazing touch, I felt your pain. But honestly it was pretty clear your feelings throughout. I only caught on to it because I have two gay dads."

"What does that have to…?"

"I know you're in love with Brittany." Rachel whispered. Santana took a step back, "But don't worry. I won't tell anyone you're gay…"

"I'm not gay."

"Oh, well bi-sexual then…"

"Listen hobbit you know nothing, okay? I sang a song with my best friend, you know why? Because she's my _best friend_ and that's what best friends do in Glee Club they sing songs, they dance dances and they have fun together. Nothing more or less."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say Santana." Rachel began to walk passed her then turned slightly, "Seriously Santana I know I'm the last person in this place you'd want to talk to about this."

"There's nothing to talk about…"

"Well if there was, just know I'm here for you." Rachel smiled slightly then exited the choir room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brittany stood at her locker flipping pages of her Math book while Artie wheeled up beside her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I dropped my hair pin in my book; I don't know where it went…"

"Oh, well I can always give you my hair pin…"

"You have a guy hair pin; I want a girl's hair pin."

Artie stared at his girlfriend for a moment and then sighed heavily to himself. She was beautiful he knew, a little off, but he loved her just the same. But there was something different about her. She didn't smile the way she used to or touch him the way she used to. True, it had only been 24 hours since he last saw her but a lot can happen in 24 hours.

"Do you know your confessional song?" He asked her.

"I don't know yet, I'm still looking. I really want to sing another Ke$ha song, she's now my idol."

"I thought Britney Spears was your idol?"

"I change idols like underwear, Artie. I go with the flow."

"Well, I have my confessional song."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"I've never heard of that, who sings it? Britney or Ke$ha?"

"Neither, it's not a song. I'm saying I can't tell you the song."

"Oh, well, okay. Will I find out soon?"

"Yes, it's something I've been trying to say for a while now."

"Oh, okay…"

The bell rang and Artie began to wheel himself away from Brittany, Brittany began to bite her fingernails as she flipped back through her Math book.

"Algebra?" A voice questioned

"What's that?" Brittany asked, not looking up. She felt a hand grab her text book and turn to the front cover of the book.

"I didn't know you took Algebra."

"I don't take it; it's just a class I'm in."

"Why are you looking through it anyway? You hate math."

"I lost my hair pin in here."

"Are you sure?"

"It fell somewhere between my text book and the floor."

Brittany looked down at the ground and found a shiny hair pin glittering up at her. She pushed her text book into her locker and picked up the hair pin off the floor. She glanced in her locker mirror and tried to slide it in her hair with no luck.

"You'll poke an eye out, I'll do it." Santana grabbed the hair pin from Brittany's grasp and pushed it inward into Brittany's beautiful blonde hair, "Better?" She asked. Their eyes hung for a moment looking into each other's. No words were uttered only the soft steady sounds of their heart beats increasing could be heard.

"Yeah, better." Brittany said with puzzlement. Santana moved back to her locker and began to unlock it.

"Do you have a song for Glee Club?" Santana asked her, opening her locker.

"No…Do you?"

"I have something in mind."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I thought talking to me was a poison?"

"Looking at you is, talking to is just difficult…"

"Then why are we…?"

Santana turned to face Brittany, "I don't want anyone to think we're fighting, okay?"

"But we're not…"

"No one needs to know that we have feelings or anything like that okay? No one, all they need to know is that we're best friends. Okay? Do you understand?"

"I think so…"

"Good."

"Artie has a song for Glee Club…"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"He won't tell me what it is though."

"Maybe its better that way, surprises are a good thing."

"Santana, I have a confession to make to you."

"Okay…?"

"I had a dream that all the things that happened yesterday, never happened. You told me you loved me and everything and I, well, I didn't say it back."

"It was just a stupid dream."

"I don't think it is."

"So you don't love me?"

"I don't know, I've had a lot to think about since my Spanish test."

"Brittany do you understand what you're saying to me? You're saying you want to take back everything you said over a dream."

"Dreams don't lie, Shakera said that."

"Hips don't lie, Brittany, _hips_."

"Oh…"

"It was a dream Brittany, a dumb dream…Unless you really don't love me and you only said that because I said it."

"No, I do love you…I think…I just…"

"You think? Make up your mind."

"I'm just so confused! My feelings for Artie are punching walls into my feelings for you. I'm just so lost."

"Well, maybe I should help you out then, you don't love me. We are just friends, clearly that's all we're ever going to be." Santana slammed her locker and stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note: I wonder if anyone can guess the irony in this chapter . It's okay if you can't, I was just wondering if anyone could. :)**

Chapter 5

"Breadstix."

"What?"

"You, me, BreadstiX tonight at eight."

Santana rolled her eyes at her blonde dimwitted boyfriend.

"That's all you came up with? BreadstiX? I want to be dazzled, Sam, dazzle me."

Santana began to walk away but Sam grabbed her arm.

"What has been your problem lately?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every idea I have you shoot it down, every call or text I give you it magically doesn't reach you?" Santana shifted her books in her arms, "I don't know what has been up with you lately but I'm not liking this new Santana."

"I'm sorry if my new appeal to better quality is too much for you."

"Yeah, it's too much…its way too much."

Sam walked off; Santana shifted her books again and glanced towards Artie and Brittany who were talking near the English classroom. Santana rolled her eyes and walked off.

_Later in Glee Club…_

Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and approached New Directions with enthusiasm.

"So, who has a confessional song they'll like to sing?"

"I do, Mr. Schue." Sam raised his hand and took a step off of the row and made his way down towards the center of the room. He took a stool from the back of the choir room and took a seat on it. He looked at Santana, but didn't smile or show any form of happiness towards her. He pointed his finger to Brad to start the soft melody; he adjusted himself on the stool and kept his eyes on Santana.

"_Look we gotta talk_

_Dang I know_

_I know it's just_

_It's just..._

_Some things I gotta get of my chest alright..._

_Yeahhhh..._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa..._

_Listen..._

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk_

_I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by_

_Saying that I love you,_

_But you know, this thing ain't been_

_No walk in the park for us…"_

All eyes were finding their way towards Santana; she shifted in her seat and folded her arms. She couldn't believe this was Sam's confession: He wanted to break up with her.

"…_I swear it'll only take a minute_

_You'll understand when I finish, yeah_

_And I don't wanna see you cry_

_But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

_How do you let it go? When you,_

_You just don't know? What's on,_

_The other side of the door_

_When you're walking out, talk about it_

_Everything I tried to remember to say_

_Just went out my head_

_So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand_

_'cause I know_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me…"_

Brittany's eyes shifted towards Santana's but Santana ignored her.

"…_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you, it's me_

_I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye…"_

The music died down and there was applause held across the choir room, everywhere except the seat where Santana was sitting. Sam stood up from his stool and made his way towards his seat beside Santana.

"Another hand for Sam, guys!" Mr. Schue instructed. Everyone clapped yet Santana remained silent, "Whose next?"

"I have a song." Quinn announced proudly.

"Let's hear it." As Quinn made her way down onto the center of the floor and instructed the band to play _It Takes Two_ by Tina Turner, Santana turned to face Sam.

"That's how you tell me that it's over? In front of everyone in Glee Club?" She whispered

"The assignment was confessions, and that was my confession. I haven't been feeling the same way about you and I didn't know how to tell you."

"_One can have a dream baby_

_Two can make the dream so real_

_One can talk about living love_

_Two can see how it really feels …"_

"You still love her, don't you?" Santana questioned, in reference to Quinn.

Sam shifted in his seat and folded his arms, "That doesn't matter."

"It does, Sam."

"Fine, I'm still in love with Quinn but your heart is clearly not in this relationship either."

Santana glanced at Brittany and Artie out the corner of her eye.

"…_One can wish upon a star_

_Two can make a wish come true_

_One can stand alone in the dark_

_Two can make the light shine through…"_

Santana sighed heavily, "Then what do we do now then?"

"I don't know honestly, do you want to work it out?"

Santana crossed her legs and thought for a moment, memories of Sam and Brittany floated through her mind.

"There's no point of staying in a relationship when we're clearly not all the way into it. You have your loves and I have mine. Let's just call it mutual and end this before either one of us really gets hurt."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"…_It takes two baby it takes two baby_

_Just me and you_

_You know it takes two…"_

***Songs Used- Chris Brown: Say Goodbye (Sung by Sam)**

**Tina Turner: It Takes Two (Sung by Quinn) **


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note : This is a real short chapter , but I really hope you guys like the song I picked . :)

Chapter 6

Brittany found her eyes wandering in the row behind her at Santana. She couldn't help but want to give her a big hug. Santana had just got dumped in front of the entire Glee Club, though Santana wasn't one to show emotions it did seem like Santana was hurt about what just took place. Brittany could feel the sadness from Santana seep slowly onto the floor and travel towards her. She was beginning to feel her pain, feel her sadness.

Santana turned slightly and eyed Brittany, their eyes locked but not for long. Santana quickly dodged her eyes.

_She's mad at me_, Brittany thought, _She thinks I don't love her. I do. I do love her. I'm an idiot. It was a dream, a dumb dream. These people in my dreams don't control me, I control me. I do love her. I do…_

"Yes, Brittany?" Mr. Schue asked, everyone turned to Brittany who had her hand raised to her own surprise.

"I have a song."

"Oh, well then let's hear it."

Brittany stepped slowly off the row and looked at Artie who smiled lovingly back at her. She then turned to Santana who was clearly trying to ignore her, but it wasn't working. Brittany motioned for the band to play, the soft beat came forward and Brittany closed her eyes and swayed. She never closed her eyes when she sang before, but right now at this very moment looking at Santana's face then somehow floating her eyes to look at Artie was too painful. She didn't want to look at either one. She knew her confession and who it was to; she didn't need to look at the person to prove it.

"_Last night, I was pouring out my heart_

_Like a waterfall to you_

_And with one kiss, I was a runaway train_

_Flying off the track to you_

_"I love you" came flooding out_

_Couldn't make it stop, couldn't shut my mouth_

_I felt like a fool when I lied and said I was sorry_

_But_

_I unapologize, I meant every word_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you_

_I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right_

_And I won't try to fight them back_

_Or hide my feelings for you_

_I unapologize…"_

Artie looked at his girlfriend and for a split second didn't really know what to say. As she broke into the second verse he sat there in awe at her confession song. Brittany was singing about loving someone, she was singing that she told someone she loved them and lied and said she didn't mean it. Artie thought back long and hard and realized that every time Brittany said those three words she never said she didn't mean them, which could only mean that Brittany's confession was to someone else…

"_...I unapologize, I meant every word_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you_

_I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right_

_And I won't try to fight them back_

_Or hide my feelings for you_

_I unapologize…"_

Santana eyed Brittany and then eyed Artie; even though Brittany's eyes were closed she could see very clearly that Brittany had her direction towards her. She kind of felt bad for Artie, he truly loved Brittany and Brittany did love him. But this song, this confession proves that no matter how lost and confused Brittany may be at times one thing is defiantly true: She loves Santana.

"…_Oh there's no time to be_

_Holding it all and trying to pretend_

_That I don't feel anything_

_Oh, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry_

_I meant every word_

_Won't take back the way I feel about you_

_I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right_

_And I won't try to fight them back_

_Or hide my feelings for you_

_I unapologize."_

Brittany opened her eyes and heard the applause of her fellow Glee Club members. She smiled and made her way towards Artie who had pushed his chair a few inches away from her.

"One more time for Brittany." Mr. Schue said.

"Who is he?" Artie whispered to her as applause filled the choir room once more.

"Huh?"

"Who is he? The guy that you said you loved and didn't mean it but you did mean it, who is he?"

"Um…"

"There's a lot of things I am Brittany, but dumb isn't one of them. Who is he?"

Brittany bit her lip, "I'm sorry, Artie. Truly I am. When I thought about that song I never thought that…"

"Who he is?" Artie repeated.

"There is no _he_."

"You sang the song, Brittany. I was sitting right here, feet away from you. I heard it, I heard the confession. How can you lie to me?"

"I'm not lying; I have never lied to you Artie."

"Then if it isn't a he, who is it?"

Brittany let her eyes travel towards Santana who had been watching them both since Brittany stopped singing.

***Song: Unapologize - Carrie Underwood (Sung by Brittany)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Santana made no sudden movements to jump from her seat, she watched as her Glee Club members made their way out of the choir room one by one until only her, Brittany, and Rachel remained. Brittany sat in her chair refusing to move, Santana folded her arms and looked down at the ground. Rachel sighed heavily.

"You two are pathetic." Rachel insisted getting up from her seat and slinging her book bag over her shoulder.

"Whatever hobbit." Santana said looking at her, "If anything you're pathetic, animal sweaters went out of style in the fourth grade."

"Pick if you must, but you know I'm right."

"Right about what?" Brittany asked looking up for the first time.

"You and Santana needing to be together or talk or something, it's getting depressing."

"Listen troll…"

"No, you listen, whether you know it or not you two are ruining Glee Club. You're making it awkward and unbearable…and not because of your sexuality." Rachel quickly stated looking at the dazed look on Brittany's face, "You're hurting people here and the tension is cutting knife material. I'm not saying hook up, though that would save us a lot of trouble, I'm just saying that if you two don't get it together I'll be forced to put matters into my own hands."

"Like what, dwarf?"

"Like having you two not compete in Regional's."

"You can't do that….Can she do that?" Brittany asked turning to Santana who shrugged.

"Well, instead of waiting to find out fix this mess you two have made. I want to win Regional's and it's hard to do that with tension between the club. So fix it. Now." Rachel made her way out of the room; they heard her footsteps down the now quiet hallway fade into mist. Santana and Brittany remained silent for the most of three minutes.

"There's a monster in my eye." Brittany said randomly.

"Oh…" Santana said lifting one of her eyebrows to look at Brittany.

"Get it out! Get it out!"

Santana hopped off her chair and stepped down to Brittany's seat.

"I don't see anything, Brittany."

"I see it; it's a monster in my eye, San! Get it out! Get it out!"

"I'll get it out if you stop moving."

Brittany stopped moving but had panic written all over her face. She watched as Santana bent down on her knees to connect her eyes with Brittany's, Santana put her hands on Brittany's thighs and leaned forward to blow into her eye. As she did so an eyelash fell forward onto Brittany's thigh. Santana picked it up and placed it on her index finger.

"Make a wish."

"I wish…"

"Don't say it out loud. Wish in your mind then blow the eyelash."

Brittany thought for a moment and blew the eyelash off of Santana's finger and smiled at her.

"You didn't wish anything about ducks did you?" Santana questioned with a smile.

"Nope, it had something to do with you. I wished…"

"Brittany." They both turned to see Artie wheeling himself into the choir room.

"Artie!"

"Oh…Artie…" Santana said moving her body to a seat beside Brittany's.

"I want to talk to Brittany…Alone…"

"Fine." Santana grabbed her book bag and removed herself from the room.

"What is it Artie? Are you breaking up with me?"

"I want to ask you something first. Do you love Santana?"

Brittany looked at her shoes.

"I won't get mad, Brittany."

"I do…"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to be with me?"

Brittany shrugged.

"Do you want to be with Santana?"

Again she shrugged

"What do you know then, Brittany?"

"That dolphins are just gay sharks."

"Right…Listen Brittany, I love you. I do, I've said it in front of Glee Club and I'll say it again until you decide if you want to be with me or Santana."

"But, Artie…I…"

"Don't say anything. This is your decision, not mine. I don't want you to be in a relationship with someone but be in love with someone else. It's not right, Brittany."

"I don't want to hurt you, Artie."

"I know, Brittany, I know."

"I'm sorry, Artie…"

"I know…"

"If it helps, I chose you in the beginning."

"But you don't now?"

Brittany shrugged, "I love you, Artie…"

"Do you love me, or do you love the _thought _of being with me?"

Brittany shrugged again.

"Think about it."

Artie wheeled himself out of the choir room as Santana leaned against the wall outside the choir room having heard everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I think this chapter is a little short too , however , this is my favorite ! :) Hope you all enjoy it !

Chapter 8

Brittany walked down the hallway her eyes downward looking at her shoes as she walked, she couldn't really see where she was going and from the looks of things she didn't really care either. Brittany was so concerned about looking at her feet that she didn't notice Ms. Holiday moving in her direction.

"Ouch!" Ms. Holiday moved backwards and looked at who she bumped into, "Oh, Brittany. I didn't see you."

"I didn't see you either."

"Why were you watching your shoes?"

"I wanted to see what they did while I walked."

"Well, what did you see?"  
"One foot moves and then the other follows."

"I see, interesting data. We must call the news!"

"Really?" Brittany asked in delight.

"No. But that was fun, wasn't it?" Ms. Holiday made her way passed Brittany.

"Ms. Holiday, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, I don't really have an office anymore but we'll find a place."

Brittany followed Ms. Holiday towards a back room off the choir room. Ms. Holiday entered first with Brittany close behind. Brittany took a seat on the floor.

"Why are you sitting?"

"I want to go to Japan while we talk."

Ms. Holiday smiled and followed suit.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you helped me and Santana before and I was wondering…"

"If this has anything to do with lesbian sex I'm sorry I have no idea what you two are supposed…"

"No, no, we got that covered…"

Ms. Holiday looked bemused.

"Okay…Then what can I help you with?"

"I have to choose between Artie and Santana and I don't think I can. I chose before and I chose Artie but now I think I made a mistake…I'm so confused."

"Well, I can't tell you who to choose Brittany…"

"I know, I know, but I'm just so lost."

"Hmmm…" Ms. Holiday looked down at her feet, "Bingo! Think of Santana and Artie as your shoes."

"My shoes?"

"Your shoes compare them to shoes! Why didn't I think of this before? What's your favorite pair of shoes?"

"My duck slippers."

"Uh, okay, which one, Artie or Santana, do you see as your duck slippers?"

"Neither, I don't want to picture their faces on ducks; that's sick."

Ms. Holiday shook her head, "Let's try again, what's your least favorite pair of shoes?"

"The ones you have on."

Ms. Holiday looked down at her feet.

"Okaaaaaaay, forget the shoes, let's try it this way." Ms. Holiday drew on the board behind her. She had two large circles drawn, one with Santana's name under it and one with Artie's. She handed the marker to Brittany.

"Now in these circles I want you to put only the pros of dating them…"

"Pros? Like basketball?"

"No, pros like the positive things. What would be good about dating Santana?"

"We have the same shoe size…"

"Could you get off the shoes?"

"But I'm not on them, I'm in them."

Ms. Holiday shook her head in frustration, "What's a good thing about dating Artie?"

Brittany put the tip of the marker to her chin, "He's sweet."

Ms. Holiday grabbed the marker and wrote 'sweet' in his circle.

"Anything else?"

"Hmmm…He's a great singer…But so is Santana."

Ms. Holiday wrote these things in the respectable bubbles.

"Now I want you to write down the rest okay? Just describe them, the good things about them and who ever has the most at the end is more than likely the one you're really in love with."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Ms. Holiday shrugged, "I'm a G, what can I say?"

"Ms. Holiday what are you doing here anyway? I forgot to ask."

"Oh, I'm looking for Mr. Schue, we have a lunch date."

"That's sweet."

"I'm trying something new that I encourage all my students to try."

"What, food?"

"No silly, a real genuine, fly ball over the fence, romance." And with that Ms. Holiday left the room leaving Brittany to her board and markers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Santana felt herself drifting in and out of sleep in Mr. Schue's classroom. She couldn't seem to focus and his lesson seemed to be completely boring for some odd reason. He was discussing verbs, or at least that's what she thought he was discussing she stopped paying attention after he translated the word love. And in all honesty Santana had no real reason to be in Spanish class, seeing that she was part Latina. She merely rolled her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep until the bell rang.

"Hey Santana I need to talk to you." Brittany was running up behind her as Santana made her way to Glee Club.

"Can this wait? I have a great song to sing in Glee Club."

"Oh, you chose it already?"

"Yeah…You kind of inspired me."

"How?"

"Your words mean more to me than you may think Brittany, just remember that."

"Uh…"

"See you in Glee." Santana made her way towards the choir room.

"But it's really important." Brittany said sadly to her shoes.

_Later in Glee Club…_

"So, who has a song that they'd like to sing?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I do." Santana answered monotone.

"Great, let's hear it."

Santana made her way to the center of the room and eyed the audience before her. She stared into each and every one of their eyes and then smiled to herself.

"Before I start to even sing this song, I would like hob-I mean Rachel to come down and help me sing it."

Rachel, surprised, got off her chair and came down and stood beside her.

"This song explains everything I feel right now. My confession is that I'm blaming _you_ for making me feel this way and that I wish _you'd_ make up _your_ mind so I can make up mine…" She turned to Rachel, "Ready?"

"Ready."

Santana instructed the band to start the drums, for a second Rachel looked lost in the instruments until she caught on the song. She softly nudged Santana and gave her a smile.

"_I'd conjure up the thought of being gone_

_But I'd probably even do that wrong_

_I try to think about which way_

_Would I be able to and would I be afraid_

_Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside_

_Oh I don't even mind (yeah)_

_It's all your fault_

_You called me beautiful_

_You turned me out_

_And now I can't turn back…"_

Brittany looked up from her seat and locked eyes with a teary eyed Santana

"…_I hold my breath_

_Because you were perfect_

_But I'm running out of air_

_And it's not fair_

_Da da dada da dada da_

_Da dadadadadada da dadadadadada_

_I'm trying to figure out what else to say (what else could I say?)_

_To make you turn around and come back this way_

_(Would you just come back this way)…"_

Santana shrugged off the tears but wouldn't let her eyes drop from Brittany's who was looking intensely at her.

"…_I feel like we could be really awesome together_

_So make up your mind cause it's now or never (oh)…"_

Brittany sighed heavily as Artie looked from Brittany to Santana.

"…_It's all your fault_

_You called me beautiful_

_You turned me out_

_And now I can't turn back_

_I hold my breath_

_Because you were perfect_

_But I'm running out of air_

_And it's not fair_

_I would never pull the trigger_

_But I've cried wolf a thousand times_

_I wish you could_

_Feel as bad as I do_

_I have lost my mind_

_It's all your fault_

_You called me beautiful_

_You turned me out_

_And now I can't turn back_

_I hold (I hold) my breath (my breath)_

_Because you were perfect_

_But I'm running out of air (running out of air)_

_And it's not fair"_

Santana sniffled and wiped her nose as Rachel grabbed her hand in awe and happiness. They smiled sweetly at each other as the members of Glee Club clapped loudly. They released hands and made their way to their seats.

"Santana and Rachel everyone!" Mr. Schue said loudly, clapping his hands.

Brittany looked at Santana but she didn't look back at her. She couldn't. She said what she needed to say and there was nothing more to do now than to wait for Brittany to make up her mind.

***Song: It's All Your Fault - P!nk (Sung by Santana && Rachel) **


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Thank you all for the amazing feed back . Please keep it coming ! :)

Chapter 10

The school day was slowly coming to a close and Brittany had yet to make up her mind about what she wanted to do between Santana and Artie. She had written in the circles like Ms. Holiday had suggested and it all pointed in the direction she figured it would, however, she couldn't force herself to do anything about it. At least not yet, it seemed to be that breaking hearts were becoming a regular thing for Brittany and she didn't have the strength left in her today to break another. So she went to her locker, gathered her books, and went to her last class without speaking to anyone.

_In the office off the choir room…_

"That explains it." Sam said looking at the big circles on the board in Brittany's handwriting.

"Yes, it explains it." Artie agreed. He had seen the board only an hour before Santana had sung her song and knew what would be coming next. He couldn't bear to hear it from Brittany's lips so he tried his best to avoid her ever since Glee Club.

"But I just can't believe it." Sam took a seat on the floor and looked at the board, "Does this mean Santana loves Brittany too?"

Artie nodded.

"Unbelievable, so all this time that Santana was with me…"

"She wanted to be with Brittany." Artie said, finishing his sentence.

"Wow. Then why waste my time when I could've been with Quinn?"

"You do realize Quinn _cheated_ on you, right?"

"But what Santana did was way worse. Think about it, Art, Quinn cheated on me with Finn physically but Santana cheated on me emotionally."

Artie looked confused.

"Think of it this way, would you be more upset that Brittany was having sex with Santana or would you be more upset that her heart was slowly being claimed by Santana? Sex is fine, it doesn't always have emotions. But love? Love is filled with emotions and heartache and moments of joy. I don't know about you, but I rather have sex without the emotion than knowing my girlfriend was in love with someone else." Sam patted Artie on the back and left him alone.

_In McKinley's hallway…_

"Can we talk?"

Santana looked stunned; she looked around her to make sure that Artie was talking to her and not anyone else.

"Sure, what's up Blue Tooth?"

"You are aware that Brittany has confessed to being in love with you to me, right?"

Santana sighed, "Yes."

"And you are aware that she loves us both?"

"Yes, I know all of this."

"But I bet there's something you didn't know."

Artie wheeled passed her and she followed him into the room off of the choir room. Artie wheeled himself in the center of the room facing the board and eyed it. Santana looked at him first and then looked at the board. She took in everything she saw. The funny pictures Brittany drew beside Santana's bubbles of lips to the picture of a football beside Artie's bubble. The remarks of how Santana's hair always smelled like fresh oranges to the way Artie pops a wheelie with his wheelchair. All of it was there in black and white on a board for anyone who entered that room to see.

"Why is this here?" Santana asked after looking over it completely.

"My guess is that Brittany is strained and can't decide between me and you and felt it better to write down the perks of being with us."

"So I see…"

"Do you see who has the most?"

"I do."

"Well don't be too please with yourself."

"Excuse me?"

Artie wheeled to face her, "I'm not giving up on Brittany without a fight."

"You told her to choose, you said it was her decision."

"So you were listening in?"

Santana folded her arms across her chest and looked the other way.

"Doesn't matter if you heard or not, I love Brittany and I would never hurt her."

"I would never hurt her either."

"You tried to break us up originally, or do you not remember that?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I just didn't want her to win the competition."

"So you break up a couple?"

"Desperate times."

"You and Brittany wouldn't last five minutes."

Santana looked shocked, "We'll last longer than you and her did, Blue Tooth."

"It's funny, Santana it really is…"

"What?"

"Never in a million years did I ever picture me and you, i mean you were one of the most popular kids in school fighting over a _girl_, or anyone for that matter."

"I'm not fighting you for her; Brittany will soon learn that me and her are meant to be."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I'm not giving up on her, Santana. So bring your a-game, because I play to win."

"Bring it on, Stubbles McCripple-Pants. Bring. It. On!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brittany found herself buried into her locker, it was wide open and her face was stuffed into it.

"Britt?" She heard the familiar sound of Santana coming down the hallway towards her.

"Hm?" Brittany called not moving her head from her locker.

"Why are you stuffing your face in your locker?"

"So nothing bad will happen."

"Nothing bad?"

Brittany stuck her head out a little to see Santana's confused expression.

"I know that once I stick my head out of this locker something bad will happen."

"Such as?"

"Slushie facial!" Before Santana could think there had been a grape slushie thrown into her face by a big lean football player.

"Something like that." Brittany responded.

_In the girl's bathroom…_

"I have never gotten slushied before." Santana said in amazement, "How could I of all people get slushied?"

Brittany shrugged as she poured hot water onto Santana's hair.

"Will this mess up your weave?" Brittany questioned.

"I need to get it done anyway."

"Oh…"

"How did you know something like this would happen?" Santana questioned.

"I didn't, I wasn't talking about slushies at all. I was talking about you and Artie."

"I figured."

Brittany stopped pouring the water and leaned against the bathroom wall. Santana sat up and patted her hair.

"It's not fair." She said, "It's not fair how someone's heart can be so tangled."

"What are you…?"

"I didn't know you could love two people at once. I thought that love was a foreign custom at first, but once I fell in love I didn't know I could be…I don't know…I could be so stuck."

Santana continued to wipe her hair.

"The way I see it, Brit is that you're the one in control of your heart. No one can make the decision for you…"

"I know…"

Santana patted her leg, "Brittany, no matter who you chose, me or Artie its okay. Because I know that you and I will always be best friends and can also get our sweet lady kisses whenever we want."

Santana smiled sweetly and Brittany returned it.

Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and made their way out of the bathroom where in the center of the hallway stood Sam, Finn, Puck, and Mike and in the middle of all of them sat Artie. They were all dressed in white and lime green suits, looking very determined.

"Ay dios mio."

"Brittany Susan Pierce, me and my homeboys here have something to say to you." Artie yelled down the hall at them, "Hit it!"

The drums began to play quickly as Artie wheeled speedily towards Brittany.

"_I know you wanna leave me, _

_But I refuse to let you go_

_If I have to beg and plead for your sympathy, _

_I don't mind coz' you mean that much to me…"_

Sam and the rest joined in.

"…_Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin_

_Please don't leave me girl, don't you go_

_Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby_

_Please don't leave me, girl, don't you go…" _

Artie grabbed Brittany's hand.

"…_If I have to sleep on your doorstep _

_All night and day just to keep you from walkin' away _

_Let your friends laugh_ [turns to Santana then back to Brittany],

_even this I can stand _

_Because I want to keep you any way I can_

_Now I've gotta love so deep in the pit of my heart _

_And each day it grows more and more _

_I'm not ashamed to come and plead to you baby_

_If pleadin' keeps you from walkin' out that door_

_Ain't too proud to beg, you know it sweet darlin' _

_Please don't leave me girl, don't you go_

_Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby_

_Please don't leave me girl, don't you go_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby (sweet darling)…"_

Applause rang out from all people from the hallway. Santana turned and eyed each and everyone of them in dismay and loathe. Artie still hung on to Brittany's hand who looked shocked yet amused.

"All of this, for me?" She asked.

"For you, I don't want to lose you Brittany."

Brittany looked lost for words and so did Santana. Artie smiled at the look of dismay on Santana's voice but Brittany quickly seeing this withdrew her hand from Artie.

"You two are making this impossible." She said storming away from them; they quickly caught up to her.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"I thought you would like the song."

"I did, Artie, I really did, but this is too much for me." She put her hand on her forehead, "My brain hurts."

"I'm sorry, Brit."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"Just leave me alone, please." And with that Brittany walked off down the hallway leaving Santana and Artie lost for words.

***Songs: Ain't Too Proud to Beg - The Temptations (Sung by: Artie Ft. The Boys of Glee) **


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I thank you all for your wonderful comments and reviews ! :) This chapter is my favorite, just remember: The little things make the bigger picture.

Chapter 12

Glee Club met one last time before the final bell signaled the end of the day. Everyone sat in their original seats with very little conversation between anyone. Brittany, however, sat in the middle of the rows, a few seats to the right of Artie and a few seats to the front of Santana. Brittany looked uncomfortable and found it very hard to say or do much.

When Mr. Schue entered he felt the tension in the room and his smile quickly faded.

"What's with everybody today?" He asked.

Rachel looked at Quinn who looked at Finn and folded her arms. Tina looked at Mike but said nothing; Sam looked at Quinn then to Santana and shook his head. Puck looked to Lauren and shrugged. Mercedes looked dumfounded. Artie and Santana both looked to Brittany.

"Mr. Schuester, may I?" Rachel had her hand raised and before Mr. Schue could get a word out she was already out of her seat and standing in the front of the room.

"Great, the chief of Man Hands is going to speak." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Let her talk." Puck insisted.

"Thank you Noah, I have you all know that Regional's is coming up soon and…"

"And we need to be focusing on songs, yeah we know Rachel." Finn interjected.

"That wasn't what I was about to say." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Then what Yentl, we don't have all day." Santana said folding her arms across her chest.

Rachel sucked her teeth, "Songs are great for any Glee Club the right song selections will do wonders for any great winners, but that doesn't matter if we don't have a winning team." They all looked at each other, "Today has been one of those days where everything happens for a reason. People have hooked up…" She turned to Quinn and Finn, "People have broken up…" She turned to Santana and Sam, "And people have confessed their love." She turned to Brittany, "Today has been a day for the books, but it hasn't really brought us closer together has it?"

There was a mumble amongst the group.

"Mr. Schuester's lesson wasn't really a lesson like he said, it was for us to be true with ourselves but what have we really been truthful about? True we have acknowledged that relationships are amazing or dreadful and we have acknowledged that love is a one way street, but we haven't acknowledged anything about each other. I know I may regret this, for I fear someone after me will sing a song about love and my total speech will be put to shame, but for one time during this lesson let's all sing a song that expresses the Glee Club. That remarks on how we are a family through and through, no matter what happens in our personal lives. Because let's be serious here, what are we without each other?"

No one said a word.

"Brad, if you please."

Rachel smiled at her group members.

"_We are family_

_I got all my glee members with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing…_"

Everyone stood up from their chairs and made their way down onto the center of the floor. Finn took Quinn's hand and led her down. Puck took Lauren's and did the same and to no surprise, Santana reached for Brittany's hand who took it wholeheartedly and made their way onto the center floor, which turned into the stage in the auditorium. Boys dressed in navy blue suits and the girls in matching blue dresses.

"…_We are family_

_I got all my glee members with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing…"_

Finn took the lead vocals and smiled as he danced around both Quinn and Rachel.

"…_Everyone can see we're together_

_As we walk on by_

_And we fly just like birds of a feather_

_I won't tell no lie…._"

Quinn and Rachel grabbed each other's hand and smiled sweetly at each other, almost letting the hate they once shared float away.

"…_All of the people around us they say_

_Can they be that close_

_Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose…"_

Everyone joined hands and sang.

"…_We are family_

_I got all my glee members with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_

_I got all my glee members with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing…"_

Santana moved forward from the background and sang.

"…_Living life is fun and we've just begun_

_To get our share of this world's delights…"_

Brittany smiled and reached for Santana's hand.

"…_High hopes we have for the future_

_And our goal's in sight…"_

Sam and Artie made their way beside Santana and Brittany respectively.

"…_No we don't get depressed_

_Here's what we call our golden rule_

_Have faith in you and the things you do_

_You won't go wrong_

_This is our family jewel…"_

Sam smiled and pointed at Artie who did the same.

"…_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing!"_

There was laughter heard throughout the auditorium and one single clap as Mr. Schue clapped loudly from the audience. Artie popped a wheelie and smiled happily at Brittany who smiled happily back then turned to see Santana wave sweetly at her. Then all the emotions rushed back to Brittany and she realized that nothing had really changed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Two weeks later…_

Brittany made her way to her locker where Rachel stood in her newest reindeer sweater with a smile plastered on her face.

"Why hello there Brittany."

"Um. Hi?" Brittany asked confused opening her locker.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Sure."

"You look rather warm in that coat, it's almost 80 degrees." Rachel said, still with a smile.

"You're creepy." Brittany closed her locker and made her way to Glee Club with Rachel on her heels.

"You call it creepy but I call it committed."

"It's still creepy."

Rachel stood in front of Brittany to block her.

"You're not going to make me dress like you again are you? I'm still tired from my last photo shoot, Rachel."

"No, no, nothing like that. Though you still owe me my allowance, but that's not the point there's a duet competition coming up in Glee Club."

"There is?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue is trying something fresh and new and would like to find a new duet couple to open up this year at Regional's. Of course I and Finn would be the most suitable candidate for the job but seeing that Mr. Schue feels everyone should get a fair shot I do not doubt anyone's singing ability. Of course last year we came in a tie with Sam and Quinn as our duet couple and I can almost certainly guarantee you with me and Finn as the duet we would have won fair and square and given Kurt a few things to feel sad for…"

"Okay, you're speaking way too fast and _way_ too loud."

Rachel sighed but still kept a smile on her face, "I'm sorry Brittany."

"Why are you telling me about the competition anyway?" Brittany asked finally making her way passed Rachel and walked onward.

"Because it's only fair to warn you that Artie and Santana would more than likely be on their P's and Q's to get to be your duet partner."

"Why would anyone want to be on P's and Q's? They're letters, Rachel. Not outfits or stage props."

Rachel looked confused but said nothing about it.

"You are more than right Brittany, and I can honestly say that I for one would hate to have a competition within a competition."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not a secret that Santana and Artie are competing for your affection, I for one love a good love triangle once in a while in our humble home of Glee Club but it's been two weeks, Brittany. Don't you think you've dangled them enough?"

"Dangling people are cruel Rachel. Did you know my uncle once dangled a cat out of a car? Poor Stinky." Brittany frowned as Rachel's confused look came back.

"Anyhow, I just thought that a great singer and dancer like you would be worried about whom to pick on your duet because one may think that whoever you choose as your duet partner may or may not think that you have chosen them amongst the two."

"So, whoever my duet partner is my girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"You do catch on quick, hmm, it seems the teachers are wrong about you, Brittany." Rachel said walking backwards and smiling, "Just wrong."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Santana leaned against the choir room walls waiting for Brittany to enter the room and apparently from the looks of things so was Artie. He sat near the piano looking anxiously at the door. Brittany entered but wasn't smiling or showing any form of happiness. She took a seat far from both Santana and Artie. Somehow Santana figured she should be used to this by now. For two weeks Brittany had ignored both her and Artie, not even a glance from her.

Santana stared at the back of Brittany's head as Artie wheeled himself on the far end of Brittany. He turned back to Santana, who rolled her eyes.

Mr. Schue came in clapping his hands together and looking animatedly at his students.

"Great news! We are going to be first at Regional's this year!" Everyone broke out into a murmur except for Brittany who sat emotionless.

"Now of course this means that we have to have a kick ass opening! We have seen Finn and Rachel and Quinn and Sam tear it up on the stage together but I think it's time to let others shine through…"

"It's about damn time." Mercedes said with diva attitude, "When do I get my solo?"

Mr. Schue smiled, "Actually you'll have to earn it just like those four did. In a duet competition."

"Duet?" Mercedes asked disappointed.

"Yes, a duet. You and someone else perform amazingly Mercedes and who knows you and…" Mr. Schue looked around the room, "Santana could be a fine pairing."

"Please, Mr. Schue. Santana doesn't want to my partner she'd rather be Brittany's."

"Well, Brittany does have a great voice. So then, let's hop to it. Everyone pick a partner."

Finn picked Rachel, to no surprise of her own. Quinn looked heartbroken but said nothing as she picked Sam. Punk picked Tina, to Lauren's surprise who picked Mike to Mercedes's heartache.

"Want to be my duet partner?" Mercedes asked Artie, "Our voices go together perfectly."

"I'm waiting to see who Brittany chooses to be her partner."

"Of course."

Mercedes moved to Santana and then stopped herself.

"You want to be partnered with Brittany too, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Wheezy, maybe some other time."

Mercedes went back to her seat heartbroken. Artie and Santana moved a few seats closer to Brittany who didn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

"You two want to know who I chose, don't you?" she asked, in a voice unlike her own.

"Yes." Santana and Artie said in unison.

"Well, I don't know."

"It's been two weeks." Artie said.

"She's clearly still thinking, though I don't see why the answer is pretty clear."

"Of course, she should choose me."

"No, me."

Brittany sighed and grabbed her things and walked out of Glee Club without a word more.

_At Santana's locker…_

"Santana, a word?"

Santana sighed heavily and put her book into her locker with a thud, "What's up Wheelie?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I am beginning to think that Brittany will never choose between us."

"In my opinion she should chose neither one of us."

"Wait, what?"

"Look at it from her point of view Artie, it's been two weeks and she still doesn't know who she wants to be with. The only smart thing to do would be to choose neither one of us. It's better that way. She loves us both so much that letting us go would be the only reasonable thing to do."

"This isn't a plan for you to get with her behind my back is it?"

"Please, I don't need a plan if I wanted to do that." Santana closed her locker, "I'm serious Artie, I'm done with this war between us. I'm throwing in the towel. I love Brittany too much to have her go through what we're putting her through. I advise you to do the same."

Santana walked a few feet away and then took out of her phone.

**To**: _Brit_

_I quit. I throw in the towel. I love you too much to watch you go through this. I would rather you pick neither of us than to have you go through this. I'm still your best friend, Brit. Remember that. XOXO San._

She pushed the send button and sighed happily to herself when the message sent.

A few feet back, Artie had pulled out his phone as well.

**To**: _Brittany_

_I miss not being able to talk to you. Can we at least be friends? I miss you. I love you. Artie._

He sighed heavily as the message sent.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What do you mean they backed out?" Rachel yelled at Brittany as she closed her locker and held her books in her arms.

"I mean they backed out. They both sent me texts that they quit the whole game for my heart. I thought you would be happy." Brittany said beginning to walk down the hallway.

"Happy? Are you kidding me? Sure that eliminates one couple and that would be awesome by me, but it's Mr. Schue. He wants everyone to have a fear chance at this stupid duet crap and he won't rest until everyone has a partner and is singing their butts off in the auditorium."

"Well, I'm sorry Rachel, but…"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Brittany." Rachel sighed, "If anyone knows about love lives and the way it can affect the arts, it's me. Look at what happened between me and Jessie, that was a disaster. But I got over it and I powered through and ended up with a boasting romance afterwards…"

"But didn't you and Finn break up because you cheated on him?"

Rachel paused, "That's not that point right now." Rachel grabbed Brittany's shoulders, "Listen to me Brittany, I'm your friend, your companion, the only one who you have right about now and I am telling you, begging you, pleading with you, you have to pick someone. This is the Regional's we're talking about here!"

"Fine, I'll choose someone. Happy?"

"Very."

Brittany began to walk away and then Rachel caught up to her and blocked her pathway.

"You're like a small rock." Brittany said.

"I don't want you to just randomly pick between Artie and Santana, I want you to pick the person you actually love."

"Umm…"

"I know I'm all business most of the time but I do care about people's feelings especially yours."

"Why?"

"You're like a rare pearl, Brittany. So rare in fact that having you on our team makes us rare and unstoppable, but I want you to be unstoppable with someone you know you can be unstoppable with. Don't pick Artie because he can sing great or Santana because her dance moves are as good as yours. Pick someone not because of their skills they bring to Glee Club but because of their skills they bring to your heart."

"Deep."

"I watch Oprah from time to time. Now go, go, choose! Find love! Find a partner! Go, go, go!"

And with that Brittany had disappeared down the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I had this fan fiction done by chapter 16 . It was complete , finished , all I had to do was upload and edit if necessary but then I got an idea from a certain reviewer [Darkangelike] ! What if Artie and Santana aren't truly into giving up so easily when it comes to Brittany ? What if they both duet a song that shows how they feel about Brittany in order to win her heart ? What if Brittany is so moved by the song that it only gets harder as the days go on ? What if Brittany's heart is pulling her into both directions ? What if , what if , what if ? So naturally I managed to tackle those what if questions by writing a few extra chapters . Of course we all know Santana won't truly give up on Brittany but what about Artie ? As sexist as he may be he truly does love Brittany . . .Well anyhow . . . REVIEW ! :) Of course Darkangelike i realize after reading it that it probably wasn't what you meant by double duet but it's still a duet ! :D

* * *

Chapter 16

Santana walked down the hallway proud of herself, for the first time in a long time she felt she did something right. True, her stomach was twisting and turning with different feelings because she was so in love with Brittany and giving up Brittany was probably one of the biggest mistakes in her life she would later regret, but she felt safe. She felt certain that what she did was right and she enjoyed it. She enjoyed it very much.

* * *

Artie wheeled down the hallway on his way to English when he let a smile creep onto his face. Was it happiness? Or was it evil? He honestly didn't know, all he knew was that he was satisfied with what he had done. Granted if it was truly up to him he would have let the battle for Brittany's heart continue on. Why should they stop just because Brittany can't decide? Isn't that what love was about?

No, love was about feeling safe in someone's arms. Feeling as if whatever that other person did you would love them no matter what because you knew they were doing something because they loved you. Artie knew Brittany loved him, he knew if Santana was out the picture Brittany would have no problem with choosing him. They had had sex for crying out loud, that had to mean Brittany loved him, right?

Besides what could Brittany possibly see in Santana? Was it her tanned skin that made Brittany hot or was it the long thread of horse hair she pinned into her head? Artie shook his head, what in the world could Santana and Brittany possibly have going on?

Artie reached his locker and noticed Santana down on the other end fixing her hair in her locker mirror. He scoffed. He had actually done what she suggested. He had actually given up the love of his life because Santana asked him to.

_Santana!_

He had never given it much thought before but now as he watched her he began to think that Santana hadn't really given up her love for Brittany the way he thought. He saw Brittany out the corner of his eye making her way down the hallway, he watched as Santana quickly turned to look at her and smile sweetly. He noticed Brittany smiling back then covering her face with her books in her hands and walking off.

Yes, he noticed.

He noticed that he was a fool to think that Santana had really backed down from their little war. But he had to applaud her for her actions, she surely had him fooled. But now it was time to fool her.

They always say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. So what better way to keep her close than to make her his duet partner? And once Brittany saw his stage performance and not to mention his charming presence she would be head over heels for him and forget all about Santana.

Oh yes indeed, Artie Abrams wasn't going down without a fight.

He closed his locker and wheeled towards Santana who was applying eye-liner; she heard the creaks of his wheels and looked down at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I was thinking, maybe me and you could be duet partners."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Well, since we've decided to back out of trying to win over Brittany it's only fair that I and you partner up."

"Only fair?"

"Unless…Of course…You still secretly want Brittany to be your duet partner…"

Santana hesitated before she spoke, "No…I…No…"

Artie clapped his hands, "Then we should duet together."

"We don't even like each other, why should we duet together?"

"I've grown quite fond of you during this situation, who's to say I don't like you?"

"Okay, fine, let's be clear,_ I_ don't like you."

Artie shrugged, "I'm not going to change your mind about me, if you don't like me then you don't like me. But I still think it would be nice to duet together, we can show Brittany that we're over petty fights and bigger people than she think we are…"

"I highly doubt Brittany would take much notice in that, she may notice us singing together and be glad we're friends, but nothing much would come out of it."

"Are you really sure?"

"Very." Santana closed her locker and shrugged, "But if you want to be duet partners I guess I could go along with it."

"Great, I have the perfect song too."

"Great."

"Great."

"See you in Glee Club."

"See you." Artie wheeled off smiling to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Brittany entered the choir room, her mind determined and ready to decide between Santana and Artie for good this time but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She found her mouth going dry and her feet limp and unstable; she couldn't force herself to break another's heart. She was scared of hurting them.

She took her seat a few seats to the right of Artie and a few seats to the front of Santana; she sat emotionless trying her best to avoid their eyes.

"Have you decided yet?" She heard Rachel whisper to her.

"No…Yes…Sort of…"

"What does that mean?"

But Brittany didn't answer because Mr. Schue had made his way into the room, but before he could say a word Santana and Artie were moving towards him.

"Uh, yes?" He asked.

"I and Blue Tooth here have a song we'd like to sing. We know the duet competition is going on and we just want to sing a song to show that we have no hard feelings towards each other and are actually going to duet together in the competition you assigned."

Brittany and Mr. Schue shared a stare of amazement.

"_You're_ duet partners?" He asked.

"Yup." Artie said with a smile.

"I can't believe it." Rachel said in shock.

"Me either, that means I'm stuck with her." Mercedes said with a scoff.

"So, can we sing our song or not?" Santana asked.  
"Uh, yeah, yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Hit it guys." Santana said, instructing the band to play.

_Artie: Na Na Na-Na Na Na Na Nah!_

_Santana: Hoo Hoo!_

_Dancin'-Hee!_

_Doggone Lover!_

_[Artie]_

_C'mon Boy_

_[Santana]_

_I Watched You On The Floor_

_Cheek To Cheek_

_She's Getting To You_

_You Didn't See-Her Eyes On_

_Me-No_

Santana danced around Artie and made her way towards Brittany.

_She Looked Right Through You_

_(Before You Make)_

_Before You Make_

_(A Big Mistake)_

_Remember_

_That Looks Can Fool You_

_Babe, Hee!_

She spun around and grabbed Brittany's hand lifting her off the chair and spinning her around, Brittany smiled with glee.

_There's Something I Would_

_Sure Appreciate_

_(If You Can Keep A Secret)_

_Baby Loves Me_

_But She Never Shows_

_She Cares_

_(No, You Won't See Her Kiss_

_And Hug Me)_

Santana spun her close towards her where their lips almost touched then spun her back away from her.

_Baby Loves Me_

_No She Acts Like I'm_

_Not There_

_(That Doesn't Mean She_

_Doesn't Love Me-Ooo)_

_If They Ask Her_

_Tell 'Em That We're Just_

_Good Friends . . ._

_Dah! Chika-Chika-Chika-Ah!_

_Just Good Friends . . ._

Santana smiled as she released Brittany who giggled and smiled as she flopped back in her seat. Santana smiled evilly at Artie and sat on the piano behind him.

_Ah! Chika-Chika-Ah!_

_Ooo_

_(Doot-Do-Do-Doo . . .)_

_Hee! Aaow!_

_Just Good Friends . . ._

_[Artie]_

_You Better Take Advice_

_Never Trust-First Impressions_

Artie waved his finger at Santana and wheeled towards Brittany.

_I Tried To Hide This Affair_

_From Their Suspicions_

_So Even If She's Asking You_

_To Stay_

_You Better Know Where_

_You Stand_

_(You Better Know Where_

_You Stand)_

_Baby Loves Me_

_Though She Never Shows_

_She Cares_

_(No, You Won't See Her Kiss_

_And Hug Me)_

Artie grabbed Brittany's hand and she stood up to sit on his lap as he wheeled her around the choir room, popping wheelies as he sang.

_My Baby Loves Me_

_Though She Acts Like I'm_

_Not There_

_(That Doesn't Mean She_

_Doesn't Love Me-Ooo)_

_[Santana rolled her eyes]_

_Now If They Ask You_

_Jus' Tell 'Em That We're Just_

_Good Friends . . ._

_Yes . . .Just Good Friends_

_(Just Good Friends . . .)_

_Root-Do-Do-Do . . ._

_(Doot-Do-Do-Do . . .)_

_Just Good Friends . . ._

Artie wheeled Brittany back to her seat and kissed her hand gently before moving back towards the piano where Santana sat.

_[Santana]_

_Listen Up, Hee . . .We've Got A_

_Problem Here_

_[Artie]_

_I Can See The Signs_

_[Santana]_

_I Guess The Lady_

_[Both]_

_Is Still Making Up Her Mind_

_(Mind)_

_(Say We're Just Good Friends)_

_[Santana]_

_Baby Loves Me_

_Though She Never Shows_

_She Cares_

_(Never Shows She Cares)_

_No You Won't See Her Kiss_

_And Hug Me_

_(Just Good Friends)_

_(My Baby Loves Me)_

_[Artie]_

_Though She Acts Like I'm Not_

_There…_

Santana hopped off of the piano as the music died down; she gazed at Brittany then gazed at Artie and back again. Brittany sat there eyeing them both, half of her happy for the attention she just received yet confused by what exactly their performance truly meant.

***Song: Just Good Friends by Michael Jackson && Stevie Wonder [Sung by Santana && Artie] **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I'm confused." Santana gazed up from her magazine to look into Brittany's deep ocean blue eyes.

"About what?"

"You said…"

"Shhh!" The librarian was coming over to keep them quiet. Brittany nodded as the librarian walked off then took a seat in front of Santana.

"You said that you quit." She said in a whisper.

"Yes, that is true." Santana said, flipping a page of her magazine.

"So then why do I feel like you didn't quit at all?"

Santana sighed, "Don't know."

"So, did you not quit or am I just completely lost?"

"Brittany, I…"

"Shhh!"

Santana sighed before she spoke, "Brittany, I told you I quit so I quit."

"But I don't believe you."

"I don't know what you want me to say…"

"I want you to be honest with me."

"I've always been honest with you."

"You're not being honest now."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but I know you."

"You don't know me Brittany." Santana got up to put away her magazine, Brittany followed.

"How can you say I don't know you? I've known you since freshman year, Santana…"  
"That doesn't mean you know me, that doesn't even mean I know you." Santana moved along the racks looking for another magazine.  
"What are you talking about? Of course you know me."

"No, I don't. Because the Brittany I knew wouldn't have picked Wheelie MacWheeliston over Hottie MacHottie."

"Are you talking about you and Artie?"

Santana sighed and grabbed a random magazine off the rack, "Who else would I be talking about, Brittany?"  
"I don't know, maybe you bought a hamster."

Santana's upper lip lifted up as her eyebrow rose.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Santana asked putting the magazine back and walking around to the other aisle, Brittany close on her heels. "You had plenty of time to choose between me and Artie and yet you didn't…"

"I was…"

"You were what, Brittany?" Santana stopped walking and turned to face her, "Confused? Lost?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And that's what I don't understand; I've been there for you the most Brittany. I have loved you more than anyone can honestly say that they have loved anyone else…"

"But…"

"I have given you all of me. I have let my walls down just for you Brittany, not for Puck, deff not for Sam, and not for Finn or any other random useless boy. Only you, what has Artie done for you? Has he proved that he loves you? Sure, he sings a few songs to you and smiles sweetly but there's more to love than that. Way more…"

"Like what?"

Santana picked up a magazine and slammed it back down, "I don't know! I've never been in love until I met you!" Santana sighed eyeing Brittany's hurt expression. "I'm sorry, okay? I just…I don't know." Santana began to walk again, "I just figured that you'd want to be with me the way I want to be with you."

"Who says I don't? I never said I didn't Santana."

Santana picked up a magazine, "But you said…"

"I said if it wasn't for Artie I'd be with you, which is true. But I don't even think me and Artie are even a couple anymore…"

"I see…"

Santana flipped through the magazine put it down and began to walk down another aisle.

"And did you ever stop for a second and think about what it might feel like for me?"

Santana paused, "For you?"

"Yes, for me. You are going through this whole 'I'm in love with a girl' thing and it's hard for you, I can tell…" Santana shifted her weight from her left foot to her right and folded her arms, "And Artie is so focused on 'winning' me that no one has stopped and thought about how I feel. I have to pick between you and Artie, Santana. Two people who mean more to me than my duck slippers…"

"More than your duck slippers?" Santana asked in amusement yet shock.

"More than my duck slippers."  
"Wow…I didn't know we meant that much to you."

"If its not you two, its Rachel…"

"Berry? What does she have to do with this?"

"She's been trying to make me chose between you and Artie and I thought I had made my choice but now I'm not so sure…"

"Brit…"

"What if I think I'm choosing the right person only to be ending up in a relationship I'm not really ready for or that I actually enjoy? I mean Artie is great and so are you but how do I know I'll really be happy with either one of you?"

"If you have to ask then maybe it's not meant to be…"

Santana picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages before eyeing a quiet Brittany.

"The way I see it Brit is that the ball is in your court, you can do whatever you want with it. But I don't want you to take the easy route and make the lay up instead of risking it all and taking a three-point shot…"

"Uh…"

Santana smiled, put down the magazine and took Brittany's hand.

"I don't want you to take the easy way out, take a risk. Love someone who is worth loving, someone who will risk everything just to be with you. Because Brit…" Santana dropped her hands, "If you keep taking the safe way out of everything sooner or later you'll forget what risk is. And by the time you remember, it'll be gone."

"I didn't know risk could leave someone…"

Santana snapped her fingers, "Just like that."

Santana turned around to look through another magazine, Brittany smiled at Santana.

"Hey San…"

"Hmmmm…?"

"Would you love me no matter what?"

"No if, ands, or buts about it."

"What if I cut off all my hair?"

"Sexy."

Brittany smiled.

"What if I couldn't read?"

"You _can't_ read, Brit."

"And you still love me?"

"Basically." Santana flipped through another magazine.

Brittany paused before asking her finale question, "What if it took me years and years to decide if I wanted to be with you and Artie? Would you still love me?"

Santana thought for a moment, she put her magazine neatly where she found it and looked into Brittany's eyes.

"I'd wait a lifetime to be with you, Brittany."

"A lifetime? But that's like…Your whole life."

Santana smiled, "Nothing gets passed you, Brittany…" Santana began to walk off, "Nothing."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You want to know what I think?" Rachel asked Brittany as she walked down the hallway.

"No, not really."

"I think that Santana and Artie are still playing this little game at your heart."

"I thought I said I didn't want to know what you thought? Or did I just say that in my head?"

"Brittany, focus."

"They are each other's duet partners, why does it even matter anymore?"

"Did you not hear my speech about two weeks ago?"

"I heard it; I just don't remember it…Was it about ducks?"

"No! It was about a winning team, how all that tension in the choir room now is not a good feeling to have for a winning team."

"Do you really think me choosing between them would stop the tension? Wouldn't it just make it worse?"

Rachel thought for a moment, it was very rare that Brittany was actually correct about something.

"That's not the point! Listen to me; you have to choose between them. I can't go to Regional's with all this madness going on. Chose Santana, chose Artie, chose none, I don't care who you chose but chose someone!"

Rachel began to walk off.

"Rachel." Brittany called after her.

"What?"

"How do you know if someone truly loves you?"

Rachel thought for a moment, "I honestly don't know, ask them a question I guess."

"A question?"

"Yeah, a question. If they get it right then clearly they pay attention to every little thing you do, but if they get it wrong then well…"

"Well, they don't care?"

"Not that harsh but close enough."

"Hmmm…What kind of question?"

Rachel shrugged, "A question you know they should know I guess, something you don't share with too many people."

"But I share a lot…"

"Well narrow it down; I have to get to class."

Brittany thought for a moment, a question…A question…BINGO! She got it.

Artie was reaching into his locker to grab a textbook when he spotted Brittany leaning against the locker beside his.

"Yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's my cat's name?"

"Charity…" He answered confused.

"And why did I name her that?"

"Didn't you win her at a charity or something?" He asked confused.

"No, but I won my duck slippers at an auction. My dad bought them for me."

"Oh, it was one of those…Why did you ask?"

"No reason, see you later at Glee."

Brittany walked off.

Santana was applying lip-gloss to her lips when she saw Brittany heading her way.

"Yessum?" She asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What's my cat's name?"

"Uh, did you forget or something? I thought you made a glitter nametag so you wouldn't forget?"

"I didn't forget her name, but I want to know if you know it."

"Of course I do, its Charity…Why?"

"Do you know why I named her that?"

"Yes, because there was this big dog named Bruce who always bullied stray kittens and you came across him one day and Charity was there. She was badly hurt already by Bruce and you threw your duck slippers at him and he ran off, you picked up Charity, cleaned her off and was going to give her away to a Charity when you decided to keep her. Well that and because your sister took some medication so she wasn't so allergic to cats." Santana shrugged and closed her locker, "But why did you ask me that?"

"I can't believe you remembered…Do you remember which Charity?"

"D.S.U."

"Duck Slippers United!"

"Though, you do know that's not a real charity right?"

"My sister said it was…"  
"Your sister lied; you do know she hates Charity right?"

"Which is why she sleeps with her every night."

"Sneezing and coughing." They said in unison and laughed.

"I really can't believe you remembered that…" Brittany said shocked.

"Don't be so shocked, I remember everything you say. It's kind of hard to forget most things you say, it's like a bad movie stuck on repeat."

"Awe, how sweet."

"The sweetest."

"You remember you told me to take risks?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I think I'm ready to take one…"

"How sure are you that your risk is still around?"

Brittany smiled, "I'm positive." Brittany began to walk away, "My risk said she'd wait forever for me, remember?"

Santana smiled as she watched Brittany walk down the hallway by passing Artie to the choir room.

* * *

Author's Note: Only one more chapter to go ! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Brittany entered the choir room she was very excited, more excited than she could remember. She didn't realize why it truly took her this long to decide because the answer had been in front of her the entire time. She knew for what seemed like forever the perfect choice was in front of her, yet she hesitated. She was scared to mess everything up, scared to make the worse of things, but she realized if she didn't take a risk now she would defiantly mess things up later.

As everyone piled into the choir room Brittany sat on the piano and swung her feet. As Santana and Artie entered she smiled to herself, Mr. Schue entered the room full of glee.

"Brittany, could you take a seat in an actual chair please?"

"Wait, first, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked at Brittany but she grew silent.

"Well?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'd rather sing it. Say it with song, isn't that what you always say Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schue looked puzzled but nodded.

Brad started the piano as Brittany sat on the piano her head now down looking at her feet.

"_I love to hear you say that you love me_

_With words so sweet_

_And I love the way with just one whisper_

_You tell me everything_

_And when you say those words_

_It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard_

_But when your eyes say it_

_That's when I know that it's true_

_I feel it_

_I feel the love coming through_

_I know it_

_I know that you truly care for me_

_'Cause it's there to see_

_When your eyes say it…"_

Brittany looked up into the eyes of her Glee Club members.

"…_I love all the ways that you show me_

_You'll never leave_

_And the way your kisses, they always convince me…"_

She got off of the piano and slowly made her way towards the center of the room.

"…_Your feelings run so deep_

_I love the things you say_

_And I love the love your touch conveys_

_But when your eyes say it_

_That's when I know that it's true_

_I feel it_

_I feel the love coming through_

_I know it_

_I know that you truly care for me_

_'Cause it's there to see_

_When your eyes tell me_

_I know they're not tellin' lies_

_They tell me_

_All that you're feelin' inside_

_And it sounds so right_

_When your eyes say it, say it…"_

She turned to Artie.

"…_And the words that say take my breath away…"_

Then to Santana.

"…_No song ever sounded so sweet_

_I love every word that they say to me…"_

The piano grew quieter and she turned her attention to just Artie and Santana.

"For two weeks I have been filled with emotions. Such emotions that I honestly didn't understand. I don't think I wanted to understand. Love is supposed to be painless; it's supposed to be fearless. But I had a fear. I had a fear of making a mistake that I would chose the wrong person. I was told that love is always right in front of you, at first I thought they meant my mirror but they meant a certain person. A certain person that would take my breath away without even trying, a certain person who would make me smile with just the sounds of their voice, and a certain person who can make my knees weak by the way they sing. Yes, it was a certain person all along. But how do you show this person you love them? I was beginning to think it was impossible because they have shown their love for me so much. But with loving this person comes the risk of hurting another, because I have to break someone's heart in order to get to someone else's. That's why I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you. But I can't change now; it's all out in the open. And I chose you."

No one knew who she meant her eyes were fixed on both Artie and Santana, until…

"…_But when your eyes say it_

_That's when I know that it's true_

_I feel it_

_I feel the love coming through…"_

She walked closer…

"…_I know it_

_I know that you truly care for me_

_'Cause it's there to see_

_When your eyes tell me…"_

She grabbed their hand and let their warm skin touch her own.

"…_I know they're not tellin' lies_

_They tell me_

_All that you're feelin' inside_

_And it sounds so right_

_When your eyes say it…"_

The piano grew quiet again and Brittany smiled.

"I chose you, Santana. I chose you."

Santana jumped from her seat and held her tight in her arms trying her best not to let her go.

"You're more than a risk to me." Brittany whispered, "You're my everything."

* * *

***Song: When Your Eyes Say It by Britney Spears (Sung by: Brittany) **

Author's Note: This was the finale chapter ! :) Hope you all enjoyed it ! I'm thinking about making a sequel but until new episodes of Glee come out I have NO idea where to go with it . But in the mean time check out my other fan fiction: With One Touch . It's a Brittana one . :)


End file.
